Follow the Leader
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Jez and Morgead are fighting for leadership - Again, and for the first time, They meet familiar faces from the other night world stories. This is an untold story from the past, so Jez doesn't realise she's a half- breed. This also explains Morgead's hate for the Nigthworld.
1. Chapter 1 - Blood Battle

Up, down, dodge. Dodge, strike, strike, dodge. Here I was again, caught in another battle for power with Morgead. As much as I loved him (in a brotherly kind of way) sooner or later, he would have to realise that I would always win. Always.

I had my snake wood stick gripped in my hands, but was unsure whether to strike again, or trip him over. He wasn't guarding his feet. I went with the later, and he fell to the floor. I pulled my knife out from my leather boot and clenched it between my teeth. I dropped my stick on the floor next to me. I had a felling I would pay for that later. Of course, I wouldn't stab him with the knife, but I could always see the twang of fear in his eyes as I did so. I loved seeing the fear of my opponents. I knew never to show my fear, because fear is a weakness, but I loved seeing my foe's had weakness. That gave me the advantage.

"You won't do anything to me." Morgead said matter-of-factly after knowing him for 10 years, I would have hoped he knew that any way. "You'll just wait until I give you control of the gang again, then laugh and get off me."

"Yes, but then, I get what I want, control of the gang, and you get what you want. To not be killed by a girl. It's a win-win." I laughed, pinning his wrists to the floor.

"Losing to a girl, is no win. Especially to _you _Jez. I've lost to you far too many times. Let me keep control of the gang, and in return, I won't throw you off me and beat you with the stick, you so helpfully dropped next to me."

I looked at him, oh my God; he had a hold of the stick. I was doomed. Nothing was more deadly to a vampire than wood. And Snake Wood was heavy, and my stick, had a point at the end. The difference between me and Morgead was, I would only ever threaten to hurt him. He actually would hurt me. He would win at any cost. It wasn't an easy task to beat him. That's why Val, Pierce, thistle or anyone else had ever done it. He hated losing to me, and although beating him gave me great pleasure, it wasn't something I could do easily.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: Sorry my last chapter was so short, but this chapter's a little longer. Oh, and by the way, they're about 14 here, so Jez still thinks she's a full vampire. And they don't know they're soul mates yet.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and everything else belongs to L. , except the plot. That's mine.**

He flung my head back against the wall. I recovered almost instantly, as all vampires do, but still he continued to fight. He kept me pushed back, and, as I expected, aimed the stick at my stomach- My weak spot. I couldn't let him hit there, if he did the battle would be over, and I would have to go back to being his second-in-command. There was no way that was happening after I'd challenged him 3 times the month already-and lost. If I lost this one, I was walking out. That was it. All I had to do was tell him that, and he'd hand leadership straight to me.

"Wait." I shouted. "I yield, you win."

His usual Morgead victory smile spread across his face.

"But, I'm leaving the gang." And just like that, the smile was gone.

"What, why?!" He was angry, looked like he was about to kill somebody. I was the only person there, so fingers crossed, it wouldn't be me.

"Because, we both know you've already won this. I'm not losing to you _four _times in a _month_, and then going back to the gang. It's humiliating, Morgead. So, I figure, you go on as leader, all the time, nobody will beat you Morgead, and I go home. Who knows, maybe I'll start a new gang." I hung my head down, to add effect.

Then Morgead did something I didn't at all expect. He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. It was soft, and cute, but it felt wrong, really, really, wrong. It went on for a few more seconds before he let go. He had his eyes closed, and he turned around.

"What was that for?" I asked, touching my lips, where his had been just moments ago.

"Don't leave me Jez. Please, I can't do this without you. Do you know how much those guys annoy me? Yeah, _we_ fight, but it's all good fun. Jez, please, don't go." He said, he was about to cry, so this came out mostly in a whisper.

"Morgead, you just kissed me." It came out as more of a question, than a statement.

"Yeah, so?" His voice sounded normal again.

"Well, it's just, that, well, that was my first." I felt really embarrassed to say that. He'd probably had his at 7, what with his good looks and easy charm.

He turned around, and looked at me with wide eyes. He looked, happy, rather than sorry. Then he looked, almost caring. I'd never seen a caring side of him before.

Then he whispered something.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

"Me too."

Whoa. Morgead had never had his first kiss? How, was that even possible? He was beautiful and kind and well, a little bit dangerous.

"You've never, like ever, wow." I was confused now. "Wait, you've never had your first kiss, shouldn't you have been saving it for someone special?"

He gave me a kind of 'Are-you-stupid' Look.

"What?" Now I felt stupid.

"You are special Jez, don't you know how long I've waited to do that. You don't think your special to me? You've been my best friend since I was four years old. You helped me start this gang, who, to be honest are more like a family. You force me to go to school, because you think it'll give me a better chance at life, you were there for me when my mother left, and you were with me four days ago when we got our first big kill. And you _still_ don't think you're special to me? Wow."

This was a lot of new information to take in. I couldn't even believe it. I mean, this was Morgead, my best friend and worst enemy.

"Wait." He said. "Were you saving your first kiss for someone else?" He sounded, hurt and cold at the same time.

"No, but I just figured you were."

"I was I told you." He said, laughing to himself. "So, does this mean you'll stay?"

"Not until I win." In his speech, he'd dropped my stick, so I picked it up and lunged.

He smiled, and picked up my knife. Now, a knife couldn't seriously hurt me, but it could cause me pain, and it would stop the fight, making him the leader again.

"And just how, do you plan on doing that?" He said.

"Easy. I'm special." I winked, and kept trying to knock the silver blade from his hand. It was true, if Morgead was that bothered by me leaving, then he would let me win, just because I'd have to stay.

I dodged one of his stabs, and countered with a rather powerful blow to the head, using the clubbed end of my stick, as opposed to the sharp end. He fell to the floor. He wasn't moving.

"Morgead, come on, get up." I laughed. He wasn't moving. I stopped laughing. I repeated his name, and then knelt down by his side.

He wasn't breathing either. Looking at where my stick had hit him, I saw a rather large dint in his head. Then he took in one deep, quivering breath. As long as he was alive, it was fine, all I would have to do would be to wait. His head would heal, eventually, so long as he had blood. Wait, there were no humans over at this part of town, this was vampire territory. Even if there were a human, I couldn't take them down without Morgead's help.

Then, the answer came to me, horrible and embarrassing yes, but I could see no other way around it. Morgead would have to drink my blood. Gulp.


	3. Chapter 3 -Aradia's Visit

Grabbing my knife from in-between Morgead's legs, I cut my hand, screamed a little, and opened Morgead's mouth. The blood from my hand trickled into his mouth, and I watched, as he started to breath. He continued to drink, as he regained conciseness. His eyes opened slowly, and I saw his hand move out of the corner of my eye. I felt a blistering pain in the top of my spine, and just as Morgead had done moments ago, I lost my grip on the world, as it fell away to black.

(Morgead's P.O.V)

I sat up, trying to get a look at the beast that had knocked me out. I opened my eyes, as best I could, and looked around. No beast, no attackers or foes, just Jez, on her back, completely out of it, and her hand was bleeding. My mouth felt wet. I wiped it with my sleeve, and saw a red stain. Either, I was bleeding, or Jez had just fed me with her own blood. Oh god, Jez had tried to save my life, and I knocked her out. The blood on her hand continued to run, and apparently wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I ripped the corner of my shirt off, and wrapped it around her wrist. She was still breathing which was a good sign. I scooped her up by the arms, and ran through the woods, fast as I could, to her Uncle's house.

"Bracken. I need your help, we were fighting, you know how we do, and she knocked me out. I think she tried to save me though, because my mouth was stained with her blood, and she'd cut her hand. I was drinking it, then when I woke up, I thought she was somebody else, trying to hurt Jez, so I kind of, knocked her out, and I don't know what to do. Help."

He looked at me with wide, worried, yet accusational eyes.

"Well, at least you brought her home. Oh, god, Morgead you're still bleeding, too." He pointed to his head.

"I don't care, just get her fixed up." I pleaded.

"Of course. I'll be back in a moment." He shot off, faster than me, but he had more experience. He must of been forty now. Within mere seconds, he returned, with a woman.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"She's called Thea; I used to know her mother. She's your age, too."

"Great (!) But why's she here?"

Her voice came, soft and musical "Because I'm a witch, Circle twilight."

So, I thought to myself, she's a not-so-wicked witch.

In the night world, there were two Witch Circles. Twilight, for the not-so-wicked witches, who practiced healing, and helping Nature. And circle midnight. Evil-to-the-core witches, who liked to make vermin do whatever they liked.

She held her hand above Jez's and muttered something. And Yellow-white kind of light came from her hands and wrapped itself around Jez's hand and the blood disappeared, as did the wound.

"Thanks Thea, tell Grandma Harman I need to speak to her, as well please."

Thea nodded, and shot off.

"Wait." I said. "That was Thea _Harman?" _I said.

The Harman's were big-shot witches, direct descendants from Hecate Witch-Queen herself.

"Yep." He said, not even pretending to be interested.

"How did you know her mother?" I asked.

"We, uh, used to date. Long time ago now, though."

"Way to go you." I added a wink here.

He shook his head, clearly wanting to change the conversation.

"So, how is she?" I asked.

"She'll come around in a couple of minutes, but I think it's best if you aren't here.

I nodded. "Two seconds, though."

He raised his eyebrows as I walked out of the room. I returned from the kitchen with a piece of paper, folded up. I handed it to him.

"Ask her to read this, and please, make sure she's okay." He nodded, and, at his request, I left.

Jez's P.O.V

When I woke up, I was back at home, lying on the sofa, covered in a blanket. There was a note resting on my chest. I opened it, and read:

_Jez, I'm sorry about everything that happened, ring me or come see me when you wake up. I'll explain everything then._

_Love form, Morgead._

I didn't have a clue about what had happened, all I remembered was letting Morgead drink.

Oh well. I Picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Strange face's

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, working on my next chapter now. I'm considering bringing other characters into it, like ash and Mary-Lynette or Rashel and Quinn, Maybe even James and Poppy, what do you think? More characters or just keeping it Jez and Morgead? And just so you know, There's a HUGE twist coming up in the next few chapters. Read to find out, or PM for spoilers...**

**Morgead's P.O.V**

I couldn't go home, not yet. Not to _her._ I was too stressed, Jez was in so much pain because of me. She had tried to save my life, and what did I do? I knocked her out, I ust hope she wasn't too mad at me.

My thoughst were interupted with the sound of my phone ringing. It was Jez, something inside of me sang.

"Hello?" She sounded weak.

"Hi, how you feeling?"

Cough. "Not so good, listen I need to ask you something." Another cough.

"Anything, ask away."

She laughed.

"I don't really remember much of what happened, but, did you,er,um, kiss me?" She sounded bashful.

I panicked, kiss her and then get into a fight? That didn't sound so good.

"No!" I tried my best to sound disgusted.

She was silent.

"Must've dreamed it. So, what exactly did happen?"

I thought about it.

"You told me you'd never had your first kiss. Then I, um, laughed at you,and we started fighting again. We kept fighting, and I knocked you against the wall, sorry." I added a laugh here.

"You're lying." She said.

"What? No I'm not." I demanded.

"You expect me to believe you beat my again after I threatened to leave. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Okay then,don't, but as my way of saying sorry. You win, you're leader, I'll tell the guys you won. Are you strong enough to come out? I don't wanna go home."

"Sorry, can't my uncle's having visitors over to see me back to my full strength. Go find pierce or someone."

I sighed. "Okay, just get better, the gang needs it's leader." I hung up, not wanting the conversation to go on any longer.

I was going home now then. Hopefully she would be out.

I walked down the lonely streets, trying my best to avoid the puddles.

At least I could just go to bed, and try to sleep today away. Between all the buisness with jez and whatever man I imagined was in my mother's bedroom right about now, and the rain, today wasn't looking to good for me.

Jez's P.O.V

I wondered who was coming around. Hopefully not to many people, to be honest, all I needed was rest.

"Jez, I'll be back soon, I've told our guests just to let themselves in." I heard the door slam behind my uncle.

I curled myslef up, pulling the blanket under my chin. I had to get to sleep for a bit, but all too suddenly, the door opened again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Jez where are you?"

I didn't recongnise the voice, but it was the voice of a woman, she sounded quite young. Surely enough, a woman walked in, she appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and she was dressed in an almost medieval style outfit. A long, red gown covered in a dark blue cape.

"Er, hi, who are you?"

"Aradia." She said it as if she expected me to know who she was. I didn't.

"I take it you are a witch then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am the maiden of all witches."

"Wow. Sorry,I didn't know that."

"It's fine, I wouldn't expect a young vampire to know me."

"Why take time out of your busy schedule to visit me then?"

"Circle Daybreak." She said.

"That exists? Wow, I'm learning alot today."

"You'll learn more as more people arrive." She looked away as if to end the conversation.

Noted.


	5. Chapter 5 - Red Hair, Black Heart

**Sorry for another short chapter. The next one will be longer guys - Promise. Anyway,more characters yes or no? Do me a favour and review. And thanks you to everyone who has already, anonymous or not. **

**I don't own the night world. You know that anyway though.**

**Jez's P.O.V **

There was a knock at the door.

"My uncle said guests knew to let themselves in..." I thought aloud.

"Maybe they aren't a guest." Aradia said.

"Good point."

I stood up and walked to the door, fidning that my legs felt weak. They felt heavy too, about as heavy as my eyelids actually, the more I thought about it, the weaker I felt. And more tired. I was walking slower and slower until I reached the door, a sudden blast of power hit me and I fell back to the floor. Feeling powerless I let the fatigue take me over. I lay on the floor. My vision was blurred and my hearing was muffled. I felt drunk.

"Jez!" I heard a panicked voice scream. "Jez,can you hear me?"

"Morgead..." I heard myself say. "So, sleepy..."

I didn't hear anything else, but I could see Morgead's blurred body. Even in my Hazy state I could see he had a mark on his face.

'That must be who was at the door...' I thought to myself.

I could see people moving around me. People were frantic, desperate almost.

"Morgead. The sun..sun.." I didn't know why I said that.. I didn't know if I'd said that, but that's what I heard. I did the only thing I could do now. I closed my eyes and let my mind rule me.

**Morgead's P.O.V**

I walked up to jez's front door, I'd bought her a bouquet of flowers as another way of apologising, I'd read in a Vermin magazine that girls liked that sort of thing. It kept me out of the house for a little while longer,too. I knocked three times before I saw,what was unmistakabley Jez, and her flame hair, walk up to the door.I saw the door handle move down, but then the door didn't open, and Jez's flame red shadow had dissapeared.

What was happening? Had I imagined her shadow? I was so sure it was her...

Just to be sure, I walked around to the side window to see if anyone was coming. I peered through the fogged glass, and to my horror, saw Jez's body lying on the rug. I burst through the door, panting and desperate. What was wrong with her?

"Jez!" I shouted at her. I was frantic, pehaps she'd simply just fainted, or maybe she was seriously ill.

A woman was standing in the hall. She stood tall and proud, but she was giving me eyes of sympathy.

"Please, I need help."

"She's fine." The woman said. She was calm and wise, and her voice was almost musical. "Give her a few minutes. She'll wake."  
I was still panicking though. Jez was usually such as strong person, I think that hit had relly given her character a knock.

"Morgead..." I heard Jez's voice, but her eyes were closed and she didn't _look_ strong enough to talk. I was baffled.

"Did you hear her there?" I asked the woman. I recognised her face, I was sure I _should _know who she was. It was scratching at the back of my mind.

"Yes, but no one else would have."

"I don't understand?" Just being in her prescence was calming.

"You know me Morgead. Although we've never met. I can see you, although I am blind. You love this girl, but you fear her love is not returned. You have shut yourself of to love nd won't admit it to yourself. You need to embrace your feelings." She wasn't looking at me, which made me feel she was far away, grabbing this information from higher dimentions. Then it hit me. She was blind.

"Aradia. You're the maiden of all witches."

She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back at Jez's body. She looked cold and gray.

"I kissed her,you know." I felt I ought to prove myself, how this helped, though, I didn't know.

"I know. Why didn't you tell her when she needed reminding?"

"Because. She didn't remember it. It wasn't good enough, she said she was saving it for someone special."

"She will remember it. Along with everything else, that she tried to save you, and that you tried to save her in return. She will know you lied about kissing her. Tell her before it's too late."

I looked back at Jez, I knew, if I were to help her, I needed to stay level headed and calm. Aradia was right, I was in love with Jez. Time I admitted it to someone.

"Can you help her?" I asked.

She walked over, knelt down by her side and placed her hands above her face.

"Her uncle's on his way. He'll not be happy if he finds out you're here and she's hurt _again._ You best leave."

"Will she-. Make sure she's-." I sighed. "Make sure she's alright."

I opened the door and left. I looked back, first at Jez, her beautiful,cold body, then to Aradia, who seemed almost happy being with Jez. Well she was happy about something, she had a smile spreading across her face. Her eyes were closed, though, I doubted having them open would do much difference. I shut the door behind me. Then my mind wandered to my mother, at home, and I dreaded going home, to whatever unknown horror's awaited me there. Deep breaths Morgead. Deep Breaths.


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome to the Night World

Morgead's P.O.V

I creaked open the door as slowly as possible. The longer I could be here without my mother noticing, the better. I couldn't possibly take another beating, couldn't take having to look her in the eyes one more time as relity slipped away. I couldn't be here when she was with yet another man, and I _certainly _ wasn't listening to what she did with that man either.

I sat on the couch. Then I noticed something, It was far to quiet. I walked upstairs and peered through her bedroom door. No one there. I figured she was out. I needed a shower, but the front door opened at the same time, I didn't want to talk to my mum yet, so I hopped in the shower, staying in for as long as I could, scrubbing every inch of my body. The water ran over my face and I ran my fingers through my hair. After stalling for as long as I possibly could, I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me.

I heard the dreaded footsteps, _clunk clunk clunk _, my heart started beating faster and faster.

"What are _you_ doing home?" My mum wasn't even looking at me.

"I live here." I was ready to walk away.

She grabbed ahold of me by the throat. I was gasping for air nd I could see the fury in her eyes.

"You think you're clever do you? Talking back to me? Eh?" She slammed my head against the wall. I didn't know why I cowered before her. I could fight Jez easily, but then, that was just for fun. I had the mindset and power to fight back. Yet no matter how many times I tried to, I just went limp and let her hit me.

I had to do something. There was no way this was happening again. I had to something. I tried to bite her hand, but she just pushed harder. I was powerless, which was not something I was usually. I racked my brain for anything that could be done but I couldn't think of anything. Then, I saw her fall back. Was that..me? I had felt a power surge justb before she fell, but I didn't have that kind of power. I was a vampire, not a witch or dragon. There was no other explaination though. She sat up.

"You little-" She was cut short. I power blast agiain. She fell back again.

"How did you learn to do that?" She glared at me through fiery eyes. "Get out. GET OUT!"

She had a harsh tone to her voice. I feared if I stayed she would hit me.

"Where do I-?"

"I don't care! Just get out." She interupted me.

"No!" I screamed at her, I was only 14 I shouldn't be going through this.

She thudded down the stairs. I ran to my room, I had to get dressed. I threw on a t-shirt and hoody and baggy Jeans. I didn't look my best, but that was hardly the bedroom door flew open, and my mother was standing there, knife in hand, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. She ran towards me, swinging the knife as she did. I dodged it, but not before getting a good look at it. The knife wasn't steel, it was a thin wood. Oh my god. She was oing to kill me, this would be the day I would die.

"Jez. I love you." I said it in my mind about one hundred times.

She swung the knife at me, and I acted on instinct.I picked up the stick I used to fight Jez. I hit back at her just as she swung the knife. The blade pierced my skin. I blasted her with all the power I had left, and she was knocked out, Lying unconcious on the floor.

I jumped out the window and ran off towards the woods. I felt weak, wood was the only thing that could harm a vampire. My arm was bleeding, and I knew I only had a matter of hours before I was gone. Good thing I give Jez leadership, I mused.

I was crying, but silently. Only night world creatures came to this part of town, If I was heard, I think I'd be laughed fact, I think some of the darker witches would finish the Job off. I heard somebody screaming my name. Before I had a chance to look at who it was though, the world fell to black.

Jez's P.O.V

I sat up on the setee. Aradia was still sitting on the floor, though now she was surrounded by several others.

"You're awake." She said,simply.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked, I didn't recognise any of the faces.

"A couple of hours. Now, enough small talk. I think introductions are in order." She said, I could tell she knew what I was thinking. "Now, everybody, You all know Jez. Jez, this is Grandma Harman, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Thierry Descoudres, James Rasmussen, Ash Redfern and Galen Drache."

Whoa. I may not have recognised their faces, but I had definately heard of them. The Harman's were the most important Witch family. Thierry Descoudres, was Lord of the Night world, He was the first made vampire. Ash Redfern didn't have the best of reputations, he was the son of Hunter Refern. The redferns were the most important Vampire Family,I should know, Being one of them. I'd never met any of them though. James was his cousin. I remembered Morgead mentioning him once, he said I wouldn't be related to James though, something about our family Lineage. And, did she say Galen _Drache _ as in Galen Drache of the first house. Wow. There was alot of power in this room.

A few hours on, everyone was nattering away. I'd spoken with James, who seemed nice enough. Grandma Harman was nice too. Thea was friendly, But blaise seemed abit more cold. Galen came over to talk to me.

"Hey Jez, How old are you?" he had a kind voice.

"Uh, hi, 14, how 'bout you?"

"15, I hate being around this many people."

I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go outside." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out, I caught Ash's eye, and he gave me a cheeky wink. The kind I usually got of Morgead.

Outside, it was chilly, but I enjoyed the company of someone who was my age, and down to earth. He was good looking,too. He had black hair that was pushed behind his ear, It was messy and boy-ish. Like Morgead's.

"Do you go to a Vermin School?" Galen asked.

"Yeah, unfortunatley. I suppose you have private tutors and stuff?"

"Yes. Unfortunatley. You have no Idea how much I wish I could go to a Vermin school.I never have anyone to speak to at home."

"I don't speak to anyone at school. I wait until I get home to go out with Morgead, Val,Pierce and Thistle." I said.

"You have your own Gang of friends? That's so cool. I'm not even allowed a girlfriend. Well, to be fair, I'm all ready married." He sounded unhappy.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"Well, i'm not _married_ but I'm promised to the Witch Child, if they ever find out who she is."

"So, you've never had your first kiss either?" I asked.

"Nope, and If they don't find this Witch girl, I never will."

I did something I completely didn't excpect here. I leaned forward and kissed him, right on the lips. He kissed back. When we broke apart, he looked at me for a second, and then away,blushing. I laughed awkwardly,then he turned at me and smiled.

"How was that for a first kiss then?"

"Pretty good actually. Good thing it was with somebody so beautiful."

I blushed, feeling pretty good about myself. For the first time in my life I felt bashful.

_Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you. Jez I love you._

I heard it in my head so many more times. It sounded like Morgead, but I knew it wasn't him. He wasn't here. It was so strange, It sounded like he was right next to me. Of course, I knew better, Morgead wasn't here, and he certainly didn't love me.

"What's wrong?" Galen asked.

"Nothing. I think I should be getting back inside,though, after all, everybody is here to see me."

He nodded, and kissed my cheek like a tool , before grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the party.

"Galen! " Aradia called him.

He gave me a smile and ran off. I was looking at the table of food when Ash stood in front of me.

"So, you're my cousin." He said, looking me up and down. "Yes, you certainly look like a Redfern. Do you fight like one?"

"That depends." I said. "Do Redferns always win?" I winked.

"Nice going. Yes, you make a fine Redfern, my father will be glad to hear it, I don't think he'll be to glad to learn you've got your eyes on a Drache though. Shifter's are the dirtiest of all Night World creatures. They're the wrong sort, you don't want to be hanging around them." I already didn't like this _cousin_ of mine.

Thierry walked over to me. He didn't say anything, but he handed me a small buisness-like card.

_Dark, light. __Circle daybreak_

_Battle, fight. __Join_

_Together as one __us._

_The battle will be won._

Circle Daybreak? I thought, looking at the small writing on the side.

Circle Daybreak. What was that.

I guess I'd find out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Circle Desperate

Jez's P.o.v

The party was dragging, nearly eleven o'clock at night and the living room was still full. To be fair, they were creatures of the night.

I needed air. No, I needed Morgead. I had to tell him I'd just had my first kiss. I was warm and fuzzy inside, but it didn't feel as special as I thougt it'd be. Maybe it was because I didn't know Galen very well. Maybe my first kiss was supposed to be for someone else. No matter, I had to tell Morgead.

_Morgead! You there?_

There was no reply. Instead I just had a headache. I thought I could hear him at first, but if I could, he was very quite. Almost like he was asleep, or injured. Then it occured to me that he might actually be injured. Even when he was asleep, he'd always answered me almost immediatly. He'd never not answered before. Except... Oh god. I knew what'd happened. I ran, as fast as I could, to his house. I rapped on the door for about ten minutes before his mother answered the door, she looked me up and down, then snarled.

"What?"

Not very friendly for first introductions.

"Where is he?"

She stopped snarling.

"He's not here, and you don't want to be for much longer." She was cold, to the soul.

"Look, I _need _ to talk to him. Now!" I knew she should've scared me, but she didn't.

"Stay away from my son, you little slut." She struck me across the face. That was illegal,right?

I did the only thing I knew how to do. I delved into her mind. I went through thousands of memories with all kinds of different men. All different ethnicities, and different ages and religions. Then, the most horrible thing I'd seen in my life. It was recent,too. No haze or fuxzz around the memory at all, I let it play out.

"You tried to stab your own son?" I was disgusted, horryfied. How could a mother do that to their child.

"What's it gotta do with you?" She leaned close to me. "You little slut."

"Look, I'm not here to be insulted by you. Your,what, fourty five, and you've gone nothing better than stand here and insult a fourteen year old girl? It's pathetic. Now, I'm going to ask you again, where is he?" I was scaring myself a little now.

"You wanna watch your mouth. And your back." She slammed the door.

Then the window opened.

"And he's not here." It slammed shut.

This was worrying. Where could he have gone? Why didn't he come to me? He always did, he wouldn't have gone to Pierce or Val. Thistle was too young. The only other place he could;ve gone would be the woods. If he was there and injured, he wouldn't last ten minutes. I ran, as fast as vampire blood would allow me to, until I got to the woods. It was a big place, but I knew it like the back of my hand, and Morgead and I had our own secluded area for Gang leader meetings.

Then, I saw him. His body lying flat on the floor, He was curled up ike he was asleep, he looked, almost cute. Wow, Morgead and cute, I never expected those to words to fit in the same sentence. I walked over to him, slowly. Maybe he was just sleeping. he didn't have anywhwere else to go, so why not?

I touched his hand. It was cold, but that was no surprise. What got me worrying was the puddle of blood around him. It was cold,too. It had been here for a while. He wasn't sleeping. I started to panick. Maybe I could get him back to my house, there were hundreds of witches there, including Thea and Aradia, somebody had to be able to help. However, even if I could carry him, I doubted i'd be able to make it through the main part of the town with out being seen.

I wondered if I'd be able to reach Galen. Through memories, that is. I had to try. I looked around the floor for a stick. I found one, Wand-shaped. Ironic, the one and only time I wished for witch power, I find a wand-shaped stick that doesn't work. I drew a circle, not particularly big, but bit enough to fit a human in it, or me.

I sat in the middle of the circle, which, yes seemed like a witch thing, but it was the only plan I had. I sat, and thought back to my kiss with Galen, it was the only time I'd touched him, and it wasn't that bad a memory to be honest. I just hoped this would work.

_GALEN_!

I shouted it as loud as I could. I only hoped he could hear me.

_Jez? _

Poor kid, he sounded so confused.

_I need help. Don't talk to anyone, I need you to get to me as fast as you can. What animal are you?_

_I'm not yet. I get to chose._

_Oh, okay, I'll not make you chose yet. Just follow my voice. Close your eyes and walk, I'll just keep talking, your feet should find me. Get out of that party. I need you now. Bring Thea or james, if you can. Don't let Ash see you leave please. Hurry._

_I'm on it._

_Thanks Galen._

We broke the connection. Well, I couldn't hear his thoughts anyway. I would give him a few minutes to get out. Then I'd talk to him.

I only hoped he'd be here. Hope was all I had left. All Morgead has left.


	8. Chapter 8 - This is how it is

I heard Galen talk to me a few minutes later. I don't know how he'd managed to do it, but with Aradia there, it was a shock he hadn't done it sooner.

_Jez, I'm with James, we're on our way. Just keep talking to me._

_Okay, Um, Did Ash see you leave?_

I had to keep talking, and this was all I could think about. Ash.

_No, I don't think so, but he saw me talking to James. Aradia wouldn't let Galen Leave her side._

I assumed Aradia knew we'd kissed. After all, he was promised to the witch child. That reminded me; I had to tell Morgead I'd had my first kiss.

_Oh, erm, she probably needed him for something. Hey, can we get James in on this conversation?_

_It's not a phone Jez, if you want James in; you're going to have to ring us._

_Does he know we're talking? Like this is all mental and stuff, right?_

_Yeah, he knows this is happening, but he can't hear us. Don't worry. So why do you need us anyway?_

Had I not explained this? No. Clearly not.

_My. Friend is hurt and I need your help._

I'd had to consider what to call Morgead. Friend was the vaguest word I could use to describe our relationship.

_Walk towards the forest. I need to check on him, I'll be right back._

I stepped out of the circle. He might have replied, I wouldn't know. I walked over to his lifeless body. He was cold. In this state, he still looked beautiful. He had a large gash in his arm. His mother had stabbed him here – I'd seen it in her mind. She must've done it with wood, or he wouldn't be injured. I kissed his cheek, and I felt him stir slightly.

**Morgead's P.O.V**

I could feel people moving – Vibrations on the floor and stuff, and surely enough, when I fully opened my eyes I could see people. Jez and two others I didn't recognise. They were both boys. One was short, with brown hair slightly curled at the edges, and the other was quite tall, he had broad shoulders-and he was holding Jez's hand! I felt jealous swirling in my chest, and nearly shouted at him to get off her, but she let go of his hand and came towards me as I sat up.

Her eyes were swollen and puffy, she'd clearly been crying. Maybe he'd hurt her.

"Well done Idiot. You _almost_ had me worried." She tried to sound like she didn't care, but I heard her voice waver. She did care.

"Don't bother next time then." I said, trying to sound a lot happier than I was.

"Maybe I won't." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Her touch was electric. Everything about her made me shiver, and I clung to her like a lost dog.

"Who are these guys then?" I nodded at the two boys.

"Oh, erm, this is James." She nodded to the small boy with the brown hair. "And this." She walked towards the boy that had been holding her hand. "Is Galen." She said it like I should've known who he was, and I did. That was Galen Drache, of the first house. Surely she knew he was promised to the witch child.

I smiled at them, and muttered hello, but I was too busy trying to convince myself I didn't care that she liked him. I was fighting a losing battle though. Obviously I cared. Too much actually, the hysteria of my own thoughts was beginning to worry me.

"Can you walk?" She said, her eyes were back to their normal selves now, wide and dangerous, just how I liked them.

I walked forwards, pretending it didn't cause me great pain to do so.

"I reckon I could beat all of you in a race though." I heard myself say.

What the hell Morgead? Why are you trying to show off to _this?_

"That a challenge?" She smiled at me with her dangerous eyes and siren smile.

I nodded. I couldn't help it. The moon was highlighting her already perfect features, and her hair was like fire. Her eyes were bright and menacing, and if I'd have said no, I never would've heard the end of it.

"Fine then, we'll race, but we're going in teams seen as Galen hasn't chosen his animal yet, so he can't transform."

I snorted. "Okay, I'll be with Galen, you have James."

She gave me a puzzled look, then grabbed James by the hand and shot off through the trees. I had no such intention.

"Come on man, we need to go." He looked at me.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay away from her." I said, almost scaring myself with the level of threat in my voice.

He smirked.

"Nope, I stole her first kiss. She's mine forever."

I laughed.

"You think? Oh, I'm sorry, but she didn't give you her first kiss, she gave it to me. Looks like she pulled one on you just like you pulled on her."

"No. She hasn't had her first kiss; I could feel it in her thoughts."

"Yeah, only because she doesn't remember kissing me. It was, weird."

"If she doesn't remember it, clearly you can't kiss."

I threw him a dirty look. God, I really hated this guy, not just because I was jealous, this guy was a real idiot. He thought he owned Jez? No one owns Jez. Not even Jez owns Jez; she's too much of a free spirit.

I started off running, knowing he could never catch up to me. By the time I'd caught up to Jez, she was at the finishing point with James, really laughing about something.

God, I wished I could make her laugh like that.

She looked over at me, once she'd acknowledged I was there.

"Where's Galen?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you were supposed to be running with him?"

"Since when?"

"Since you said 'I'll take Galen.' He runs at human speed, idiot."

He got there, after Jez had spent ten minutes glaring me.

"Hey baby." He said, winking at Jez.

She looked uncomfortable and confused, but she wasn't about to show that – She hated showing weakness.

"Hey." She walked closer to him and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, sliding his hands down to her ass.

"What the hell Galen?" She said, at last. I was nearly going to kill him, touching her like that.

"Wow, sorry." He looked quite sad after that, which of course, made me happy.

I heard a howl in the distance.

Then, before I knew It, several 'wolves had appeared, and a boy with blonde hair walked out from the shadows.

"Watch it Jez, your little boyfriend over there is getting jealous." The boy said.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Ash, you should know this." Ash redfern? Wow. Seemed like Jez knew everyone today.

"Oh shut it. Look at him, his eyes are getting all fired up 'cos shifter boy here's feeling you up."

Jez looked like you was about to punch him. I think I would've helped.

"Now, I hear you Jez, are the freak girl they're all taking about. The vile half breed." He looked at her. "I also hear you are the girl with the blue fire and red hair. The light and the dark, the sun and the moon."

"Don't talk to her like that. She's no half breed." James said, saying what I had planned, in much nicer, calmer words.

"Shut it James." He snapped at him.

Then, Thierry ran forwards, from behind us, clearly having just gotten here. He was with Aradia, and Grandma Harman, and a smaller girl with Black hair and a devious smile playing at her lips.

"What should we do?" Thierry said, to Grandma Harman.

She just looked at him, and he nodded. Tele-communication. Jez and I had done it on more than one occasion.

She raised her hand, and something blue came from it. That was all I saw.


	9. Chapter 9 - Always

**Right, sorry guys this is the final chapter. I'll be doing so MUCH more night world related stuff, especially:**

**-Jez and Morgead**

**-Ash and Mary- Lynette**

**-Galen and Keller**

**-Poppy and James**

**-Rashel and Quinn**

**You have probably guessed by now that I'm all about the vampires. Enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the night world.**

**Jez's P.O.V**

I could hear feet moving beneath me, and the ground appeared to be moving, too. It took me a few minutes to realise I was being carried.

"Jez, are you awake?" It was my uncle Bracken's voice.

I sat up, and asked him to put me down.

Around me, I saw the familiar houses of my street, and several other people were being carried. Morgead was being carried by Aradia, Galen by Grandma Harman, and Ash by Lord Thierry, James was walking beside us all.

"James, what happened?" I tried to keep my voice low.

"I don't know! Last thing I remember Galen tells me you need our help out in the forest, I don't remember _actually _going there!" His voice wasn't so quite.

"I know! I said to Galen I needed your help, stepped out of the circle, and here we are what the hell?"

James pondered this for a second, and then his face lit up. I could practically see the light bulb.

"I think they've blanked our memories. Something must've happened they didn't like."

I nodded.

"But what?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to Morgead, who was trying to gain his balance, and not doing it very well. I went and put my arm over his shoulder.

He smiled at me, and Galen glared right at him. Morgead seemed confused.

"How are you?" He asked. He sounded weak.

Then I remembered the blood. He had been stabbed by wood.

"I'm fine, but you're not. Sit down." He did as I asked, and a few people stared at us, but I beckoned them to keep walking.

I pulled his t-shirt up, and sure enough, there was a large gash in his left side. It was still bleeding. This wasn't good.

I ran my fingers over it, and I expected him to wince but he didn't. He seemed to be smiling.

**Morgead's P.O.V**

She was running her fingers over my wound. I expected it to hurt, but her touch was electric. It felt nice to have her run her fingers over me like that. Then, something weird happened. She pulled her hand back and stared, Just as amazed as I was. The cut seemed to be healing. The skin was literally pulling itself together. It stopped dripping blood, too.

"Did I do that?" She sounded quite pleased with herself.

I nodded at her. She knew how to heal wounds? Maybe she should be the gang leader after all.

I stared at her, utterly captivated by her beauty, and her big round eyes seemed to be getting closer. I felt her soft lips touch mine, and I kissed back.

I don't know how long we were there, but it was possibly the best experience of my life. Everything in me was singing, and I could feel her heartbeat running through me like an electric current. She pulled back from me.

"Morgead." She almost moaned my name. "That should've been my first."

"I was your first though."

She hung her head down.

"No, Galen was." So that explained the glare he'd given me before.

I smiled.

"No he wasn't, we kissed just before I gave you leadership of the Gang, out in the woods this morning."

I looked at my watch.

"Yesterday morning."

A smile spread right across her face.

"I kissed you this morning?" I nodded.

"What do we do about it?" I asked the question I'd been dreading most.

"Nothing I guess." She shrugged.

I thought that would crush me, but it didn't. I would still have the memories of both our kisses. I'd still see her every day; she'd still force me to go to school. Thistle, Pierce and Val would still be there for us, and although the night world had both royally screwed us over at one time or another we'd still have them. I'd still have her. All was well. Aradia called to me, I stood up, pulled Jez up, and dragged her off towards her voice. She held out her hand and led me away. Jez smiled, but her eyes begged me not to leave. Luckily for me, James came over and started to make her laugh, I'd have to ask him how to do that. I never could.

We walked a bit further on until we go to a large rock. Like seriously, it was massive. She sat down on it, and patted it as if to ask me to do the same.

"So, you told her then?"

"Of course I told her. I had to. She thought he was the first kiss."

"Yes, but does that not say anything to you?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"If she doesn't remember it, maybe she doesn't want to."

This made me think. Perhaps she was right.

"Look, I am lucky. I have been cursed to be blind, but I can see further than any person with the ability to see. I can see the future, simply by wishing to. Jez is your future, Morgead, And although you don't understand it yet, she is the world's future. She's not what she thinks she is, and her first thoughts won't be right, but you'll be right by her side to help her though it."

She smiled, and she was right I had _absolutely _no idea what she was going on about. I did, however, agree with her on one thing, I'd be right by her side through it all. Always.


End file.
